the daughter of Emily and Damon
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Emily and Damon try to keep Kate their daughter out of the spotlight and the paparazzi
1. Chapter 1

She shook her head as she read through article after article describing the pair and their potential relationship status. It had seemed like a decade ago when in actuality; it was about 4 years ago.

"What are you doing babe?" The other half of the media attention asked from behind, leaning down to rest her head on her shoulder and read the tab that she had open.

"Emily and Damon Get Asked if They Are Dating…" He read aloud, sending his wife a curious look, "What prompted this?" He asked her, his eyes skimming the article as she had done moments before, shaking his head.

"I just.." Emily began, pausing to think how exactly she wanted to phrase her answer. She knew that being in the position that she and Damon were in, it was impossible to not keep every detail of their life as quiet as she would like. She had come to terms with that, even accepted it to a point, but she was still unsure of the decision they had made.

Damon's eyes turned from curious to concern in a flash and he was turning the chair so that she was facing him completely, "What is it baby? Talk to me." He pleaded with her.

"I'm just worried that she…that Kate should be exposed to it. I'm just worried that it will be too hard for her." Emily let out all of her fears for her daughter out on the table. She was 21 years old and she still had a hard time dealing with paparazzi at times, she couldn't imagine how a three year old could handle herself.

Damon face broke out into a grin and she instantly felt her worries fade, he just had that ability to make her feel confident in anything and everything, it was something that she would forever be grateful for. "Baby, she is our daughter, she has the most iron will I have ever seen. She is going to be fine. _We_ are going to be fine." He insisted, pulling her from the chair and into his arms. She clung to him, leaning her head on his chest and soaking in the warmth that radiated from him. He really was a giant teddy bear and she wasn't sure what she would do without him.

"Mommy wants hugs!" A high pitched voice shouted from behind Damon , Emily glanced up to see a mess of brown wavy hair flying into her husband. She shifted her body slightly, allowing Damon to balance better with a monkey on his back and she smiled down at their daughter "I always want hugs" she claimed. Kate glanced up, blue eyes widening, a smile that lit up the entire room appearing on her face. Emily smiled down at the pair that had essentially become her world and wondered where she would be without them. She wasn't sure but she knew she wouldn't trade all the media and the stress for the world, this was where she wanted to be.

"Are you ready for today my Mustang?" Damon muffled voice asked, carefully lifting his head to ensure he didn't hit their daughter. She nodded her head eagerly, jumping up and down from the excitement, "Yes !" She shouted, "I'm gonna be like the cartoons" she claimed as her arms flew out and she started spinning around. Emily felt herself relax a bit more as she watched them, how could someone not love Kate, the idea was ridiculous and she felt any apprehension leave her body.

Emily reached down, scooping up her daughter and holding her to her chest, "Well then I guess we should get ready then." She sent a smile to Damon who stood up, reaching his arms up to wrap the pair in a tight embrace, "I love you" he whispered like a prayer in her ear. Her heart skipped a beat and she nodded into him, "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later

"Can you flip for us Kate?" Robert Newport asked the little girl sitting in between Emily and Damon . Emily took a deep breath, it had gone better than she could have ever hoped for. After a quick comment about knowing all along that the pair had been in a relationship, they had moved onto Emily's coaching job, Damon music career , and of course, asking Kate about life in the Young/ Kmetko household. She, like every other three year old, put on a big smile and said that she loved everything about her life. She had even gone to the extent to say that her parents were 'the best ever in the whole wide world and they taught me to sing and gymnastics . Of course it was impossible to disagree.

The little girls eyes lit up like saucers at the prospect of flipping on live television, and she shot up from her seat, pulling at her mother and father's hands eagerly, "can you spot me!"

The audience all "ohhhed and awwwwed' at the little girl as she twirled around the floor like a dancers, worrying her parents but happy she was releasing some energy claiming that they needed more energy like her. They went along, simply relieved at everything that had happened.

"You do realize" Damon leaned into Emily after the microphones had been removed, "That this interview will be the perfect leverage in the future" the mischievous gleam in his eye causing Emily to shake her head. She looked at her daughter, still bouncing from her gymnastics on live TV. She wondered for the second time that day how she could have been concerned for her daughter. She was the daughter of amazing people , and she would handle everything like a champ.


End file.
